


The Sun Always Shines on T.V.

by brownwidow



Series: Press the Eject and Give Me the Tape [2]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy is technically their psuedo third child i guess, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownwidow/pseuds/brownwidow
Summary: Pete White joins the Venture family.Takes place after the fic “Happy Families”.
Relationships: Rusty Venture/Pete White
Series: Press the Eject and Give Me the Tape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991785
Kudos: 1





	The Sun Always Shines on T.V.

After a few months, almost a year now, Brock fell into the routine of his newfound role. There was always that disappointment in the lack of action he had now, but behind that was an inkling of relief. A vacation of sorts, sprinkled with the occasional outlet of beating up masked weirdos in ill fitting tights. The bug themed guy seemed to be an overarching (no pun intended) annoyance. One that only filled the dig-sites left on the compound from Doc’s preview bodyguard, Myra Brandish. She was just a blip in the pool of equally deranged agents that littered the ranks of OSI. At least with Brock having the Ventures as his charges, there wouldn’t be another whole thing with another loose screw agent. Given OSI opened the floodgates to any prospecting agent to fill the ranks decimated by a recent Guild conflict, those chances were incredibly high.

“Bro-ock,” Dean was poking out from behind Adrienne, the agent’s Dodge Charger he was currently polishing. Touching the paint, which he quickly pulled away after remembering the times scolded for touching the car. “Hank put bugs in my hair again.”

“ _Great_ ,” Brock grumbled, gesturing for the boy to approach him. Brock could also see the culprit lingering at the entrance to the hanger, expression a mix of mischievous glee and dread for the consequences to follow. 

A comb was quickly retrieved from Adrienne’s glovebox and he got to work separating a small colony of ant’s from Dean’s hair. He was already dusted with dirt from whatever the twin’s had gotten up to, so the task was all the more difficult. After a few minutes he tousled his hair around to shake off any stragglers, and hidden under his brown hair was a small patch of lighter? It would’ve been unnoticeable had he not groomed the boy, like the undercoat on a dog. It certainly wasn’t the shade of blonde Hank sported, rather a snowy white. Perhaps a small defect from when he was cloned, a macabre idea that settled the situation for him at least.

* * *

A bowl of cereal with no milk was good enough for lunch. Making the mental notes to go grocery shopping (what a weird thing to have to do now), Brock spun around from the counter to settle on the dated kitchen table. Only to find the father ward occupying it now with that friend of his that was visiting all too often lately. He had learned to control his defensive impulses, now that he was supervising toddlers who frequently snuck up on him. But, in a previous time there would’ve been a high probability of his knife being lodged in one of their skulls by now.

“What’s this about,” He grunted, shoveling a little of his meal in his mouth. 

“Uh, Brock. I think it’s a good time to perhaps... talk to you?” Doc wheezed, out of his usual grumpy state. Rather than sit with them he now propped himself up on the island counter, all ears for whatever was coming.

“You know White,” Yes he did, a friend previously only talked about but had now been frequenting the compound almost everyday now for the past month. “Well, it’s time we uh, geezus christ White help me out here!”

“How do you feel about gay people!?” White blurted out, his help only making Doc groan and place his face in his hands.

“I have no problem with... gay people?” The blond raised an eyebrow, was this guy trying to come out to him? It wasn’t like this was an unfamiliar topic, given his close comrade at OSI was less than subtle about his preferences. He turned to Doc, “Is he trying to come out of the closet to me?”

“No, he... Look okay, you know how I told you that the boys were made in a lab, with all that super science deal? Well, there’s no other women I got to be their mother. It’s, White’s their father. Well, I am too.” The man was bright red now, sweating profusely. Without skipping a beat he quickly popped some of his “diet pills” (probable anxiety medication) to hold over whatever the hell was happening right now.

“Uhh, so. I don’t even want to know how you did that,” It was surprisingly but not the weirdest thinghe heard of. Hard to really top the _invisible second American revolution_ , “Why is your friend asking me about gay people?”

“Because i’m having White live with us,”

“...Why?”

“Because i’ve been in a relationship with him for 20 years. He’s my... partner”. Brock choked on his cereal a little. Certainly wasn’t something he saw coming. Doc straightened up a little, puffing his chest out “I thought it was time to let you know and all!”

“Well, whatever uh- makes you two happy-“

“So that means you’ll help Billy and I move here tomorrow, pally?”

“Is that the reason why you told me this,”

“Possibly”

And so he had two more charges.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I think about it, this could basically be what the alternate universe referenced in season 4 is like. Maybe why Doc wanted to take alternate Doc’s place so bad. ;)


End file.
